Walking Away
by Sakura2cute4u
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "If I don't come back in 3 years, you must move on. For you, and for our son." After almost 2 years, there was still no sign of him, so just as promised, Sakura moves on. But what if Sasuke returned?


**Walking away**

**~One-shot~**

* * *

**29 January 2012**

He was breathless. Walking for so long wasn't a very wise thing to do if you were in his situation. No. He was deeply wounded, scarred, and hungry and not to mention in a big hurry. He wanted to reach home as fast as possible, but his legs weren't following his commands, no matter how many soldier pills he took. He was exhausted. His eyes half closed, his ANBU uniform torn apart, bruises on every inch of his body…anyone who saw him in this state would be shocked, because the way he was dragging his feet he looked pretty much like a zombie. On his way back home, he was offered by numerous generous people a place to stay, a hot meal, money, some even offered to take care of his wounds which have been infected for a while, considering he got them almost months ago and didn't bother taking care of them. Of course, he declined each and every offer he got, because he didn't need to waste time. He had wasted enough for the past months, walking hundred of miles, hunting for food... God, if he had the power, he would've used the transportation jutsu to come home. But that was out of the question because his chakra was long gone. But he didn't thought about it anymore. His only target now was to get home as fast as possible, because time was running out, and he couldn't afford losing her. Not after what she told him…

He looked in front of him and could see Konoha's gates in the distance. He was getting close. He could almost feel her. With the last grain of power that he possessed, he started running. He almost smiled when he saw he was getting closer and closer. However, his happiness was shattered in less than a second after it started pouring. Because of the slippery ground, he fell hard on his chest. He gritted his teeth as the pain from the broken ribs struck him. He cursed, resting his head on the wet ground. He was so damned close! Suddenly, the exhaustion reached him, and slowly but surely, he ended up swimming in the ocean of his dreams.

* * *

**13 December 2009**

Sasuke was standing in front of the Hokage with his team, waiting for the honey eyed woman to give them the details of the mission they were about to start. She looked at each and every one of them closely before sighing and taking another sip of her alcoholic drink.

"The mission you will receive has a dangerously low survival rate, which means that some will die, if not all of you. The mission lasts at least 2 years, which you would find it hard, considering that some of you, and I mean you, Uchiha, are engaged and want to start a family as soon as possible. I believe you all heard that Suna is in war with the Rain Country, and are having a really hard time defeating the enemy, no matter how good ninjas they are. They are outnumbered and had requested our help. That's why I am sending you, my best team of ANBU, at the scene. You are expected to arrive there in 2 days, so I advice you to go home and get some rest because tomorrow at 4 am you will leave. You will go alone and will be greeted at the Southern border of Suna by Gaara and a group of 30 other shinobi. You are dismissed, except for Uchiha."

As the last one of Sasuke's teammates left, closing the door behind him, Tsunade pointed out the chair in front of her desk for the 25 year old man to sit. He looked rather irritated because this was keeping him from going home to his fiancée and spend some time together, considering that he might not even come back.

"Sasuke, I want you to be very careful on this mission and try to stay alive as much as you can, ok?" She watched him nod before she took his hand in hers. "Sakura would be really damaged if you were to die, and I don't want that for her. She's like the daughter I never had and I don't want her to suffer."

"But then…" he started on a really cold and distant tone "why are you sending me? Can't you find someone else?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but you are simply the best. I've tried searching for a replacement; however I had failed in finding one." She got up and passed the desk embracing her future son-in-law as he stood up. "Now hurry home. Sakura is waiting for you." she said as a smile bloomed on her red lips. He eyed her questioningly, wondering why the Hokage was so happy.

* * *

Sakura was in the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner. She nicely arranged the candles on the table in the dining room before she fetched the plates, the bottle of wine and one of pomegranate juice. She was so excited. She rehearsed for over a hundred times how she is going to tell her future husband the big news. The pinkette thought of how he will react. Maybe he will be surprised, probably happy, euphoric… maybe? She sat down at the table with a wide grin on her face that could make even the Cheshire cat jealous.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura immediately got up and went to see who it was. She frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone. As she opened the door to the Uchiha mansion she remained speechless as soon as she saw the immense bouquet of red roses before her. With wide emerald eyes, she took the bouquet in her arms, determined to see the person who made her this pleasant surprise. And was completely stunned to see her fiancé. He wasn't the romantic kind of guy, and this act took her by surprise. But before she could even say anything, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She mentally cursed as the need for air settled in, making the two part. In her left hand she was holding the gorgeous bouquet, whereas her other one was wrapped around the tall man's neck. "Thank you." she whispered as her eyes were glowing with happiness.

She took Sasuke inside and told him that dinner was ready. "I'm going to put these flowers in some water." And with that said, she disappeared in the kitchen. Sasuke took off his sandals and stepped on the wooden surface, making his way to the dining room. He was taken aback as he noticed the way the table looked. Candles, wine, juice, their finest china on it. The last time he saw the table like that was when they celebrated their engagement. He fought the urge to smile when he became aware of the smell of his favorite dish lingering in the air. He sat down at the table, waiting for his lover to come and join him. And then he saw her coming with the pot of tomato soup in her petite hands, looking stunning with that wide grin on her face. Something was definitely changed at her. She was happier than usual.

"I heard from Naruto that you were summoned by Tsunade-sama." she said as she served her fiancé. "What was it all about?" Sakura asked as she took a mouthful of the tomato soup, slightly moaning at the delicious meal she made.

"About a mission…" he said on a bored tone. He thought it was best to tell her after they finished eating and enjoying the night together.

"What's it about? Or is it a secret?"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-kuuun" the rosette wined as she poured some juice in her crystal glass. Sasuke took notice of her drinking juice, which was rather unusual. Every time they were having dinner together, or even alone, she would drink at least a glass of wine. Drinking a glass of juice was usually her morning routine. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you drinking juice?"

He saw Sakura biting her lower lip as looked down at her stomach, apparently searching for the right words to say. She looked back at him with apple eyes sparkling with pure euphoria. She took a big breath of air.

"You first."

"What?"

"Tell me what the mission is, and I'll tell you why I'm drinking juice and not wine."

Tsk. Stubborn as always. But how will he tell her without ruining her happy mood?

"You remember Suna being in war, right?" He saw her nod, so he continued, carefully measuring the words he would use. "They needed backup, so Tsunade decided to send me and my team." As soon as he let those words out, the smile was wiped off of Sakura's lips. On a trembled voice she asked for how long was he going to be gone. "At least two years." The ANBU captain watched as Sakura was fighting back hot tears, mumbling something underneath her breath. But Sasuke understood what she said and was a little confused.

"Why would she do that to me? Why now?"

"Sakura…" he whispered as he saw her getting up and heading for the staircase. Of course, he did the same and grabbed her wrist before she could even have the chance to flee from the scene. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, contemplating on the pinkette's weird behavior. It is true that whenever he went on risky mission for a long amount of time, they weren't engaged. He caressed her back softly, desperately trying to calm her down. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace, only to find out that he doesn't intend on letting her go. Suddenly, she felt nauseous. "Sasuke-kun…please, let me go." But he wouldn't listen to her command. She tried again before swallowing hard, trying to ignore as much as possible the sour taste in her mouth. She knew what it meant.

"Sakura, what was what you wanted to tell me?" he whispered delicately in her ear, continuously stroking her back, trying to comfort her. Sakura looked up at his face, only to be met by a worried face. Her face was too flushed. "Are you ok?" She shook her head, trying hard to fight the nausea she felt at the pit of her stomach. Sasuke noticed and let go of her, only to see her run to the bathroom as fast as she could. He immediately followed her, concern written in his eyes. The onyx eyed man saw her throw up in the toiled before kneeling beside her, with one hand holding her long coral hair and with the other stoking her back. As soon as she finished, she grabbed her head with both her hands, resting her elbows on the corner of the toilet, not daring looking in Sasuke's eyes. This was supposed to be a happy moment, if not the happiest moment in her life. She now wondered how her future husband will react when she told him…

"I'm pregnant, ok?"

Of course, after she told him the big news, he was confused. At the same time he felt anger and happiness, two contradicted feelings he wasn't supposed to feel at the same time. Never. He was angry for the fact that the Hokage assigned him to go to war and happy because finally, his dream was coming true. He was going to be a father. He was going to restore the Uchiha clan. But it seemed that the Fates had other plans with him. Sasuke didn't know whether he will come home alive ever again, which at that point, torn him apart. After he went storming in Tsunade's office, demanding he stayed home with his family which, eventually, was declined, he went back home fuming with fury.

The rest of the night he stood in bed, holding Sakura in a strong embrace, both hands over her barely swollen stomach, comforting her by telling her everything is going to be ok. He barely got some sleep that night. He was worried, and had every right to be. What if he, indeed, died on the mission? What would happen to Sakura and the baby? Will she be spending all her life alone, waiting for him to come back, even though she knew a miracle isn't likely to happen? Will his child grow up without a father? Without even meeting him?

Early in the morning, Sakura accompanied Sasuke to the gates. Luckily, his team hadn't arrived yet, which meant that the couple could spend some more time together. Of course, the medic decided to stay strong, hoping that if the ANBU captain was to never return, he should remember her like that, and not like a weak woman, crying her eyes out. Moreover, her tear glands had already been dry after crying all night. She watched as light slowly started appearing on the dark horizon. It was almost time. She felt her fiancé's cold hand on her stomach as he placed a kiss on her sweet lips. The rosette watched Sasuke gently stroking her abdomen, a bitter smile making its way on her lips.

"Sakura…" she heard her lover whisper in her ear as she continued watching his hand moving over her stomach. "If I don't come back in three years, then that means I'm no longer alive." Sakura immediately stiffened at his words, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. She was certain what he was about to say, and she didn't want to hear it. It was too painful for her. "If you don't hear anything from me after those three years, than you are free to move on. You have to move on, for the sake of the little one. For your own sake." He kissed the top of her head, sighing as he was encouraging himself to go on. It was hard for him to. "I don't want you to be alone. I want you to find someone who will love you as much as I love you and be by your side, helping you raise our child like it was his own. I want you to be happy." He held her tight, hoping that moment will last forever. He didn't want to let her go. He knew it. But it was his duty, and he wasn't going to neglect it either. "I don't want you to spend your time waiting on me."

As soon as his team arrived, he wondered off, but not before he kissed her passionately like it was their last, both murmuring 'I love you' afterwards. He glanced back at her until she was nowhere in sight. The female on his team looked up at him, and tears were about to fall. She couldn't imagine the pain in her captain's chest as he had to let go of his only love and his unborn child, hoping he will survive this damned mission to see them again. He was unaware of her being behind a tree as he told his fiancée not to wait for him forever. The act she witnessed back there made her heart sink and her soul ache. If she were in his situation, she wouldn't have the courage to say those words. Instead, she would have hoped with all her heart that her lover won't ever give up on her.

* * *

**17 December 2009**

Sakura was in her hospital office doing her paperwork when Naruto burst in, a wide smile on his lips as he was jumping up and down, resembling a hyperactive child who had too much sugar in his system. Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed at the blonde as she ignored him and continued with her work. She really wasn't in the mood of seeing someone that happy. Not since Sasuke left.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he frowned, stopping from his foolish act and carefully analyzing his former teammate's features.

"Nothing…" she mumbled, stopping from what she was doing then looking up at the whiskered man standing before her desk. "I'm…I'm just really busy…"

Naruto shook his head. "There's a difference between being very busy and wanting to be very busy, Sakura-chan. If it's about teme, I have good news!" He started jumping again, hoping the medic-nin would be as enthusiastic as he was. "He sent you a letter!" he brought the hand behind his back, holding a sealed envelope in it. Sakura immediately jumped from her seat and took the letter away from her best friend's hand. She opened it and started reading it, out loud.

"Dear Sakura,

I just wanted to inform you that I have arrived safely to the base. I will try to send you as many letters as possible to let you know what is happening here. Unfortunately, I have to end here because we are expected on the battlefield.

Sasuke."

Sakura smiled. She traced her fingers over the writing with her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if Sasuke was here with her, and not there, hundred miles away from her, battling against harsh enemies. Finally, she had the strength to smile. And she would as long as her fiancé sent her letters as he promised.

* * *

**24 February 2010**

"Dear Sakura,

First I want to apologize for not writing you for over a month, but we are under constant attack and we have to defend the base. Luckily or not, I have been wounded which allowed me to step away from the battlefield for a couple of hours and write you this letter. There is no need to worry. The wound isn't something the medical ninjas from Suna can't heal.

I also want to know how are you and the baby feeling. Write me as soon as possible.

Sasuke."

* * *

**14 April 2010**

"Dear Sakura,

I am happy to hear you two are healthy. But when I asked you how you were, I was referring emotionally. It must be really hard for you to cope with the whole situation.

I am grateful to hear that our child is a boy and that he is strong like his parents and kicking. Have you decided upon names for the little one? Take care.

Sasuke."

**21 June 2010**

"Dear Sakura,

I regret not writing you for the last months, however, the battles here are exhausting. I heard that Konoha sent backup, but it still is not enough. We are still outnumbered.

I know we were supposed to pick the boy's name together, and I apologize for not being there. I could not think of one, so whatever you choose it is ok with me. You are supposed to give birth to him soon, so please, do not be afraid. I will come as back home as soon as possible and we will all be a family.

Sasuke."

* * *

**21 October 2010**

"Dear Miss Haruno,

I am sorry to inform you that our captain, Sasuke Uchiha, has been in coma for some months after suffering a blow to the head. There is no need to worry because the medics are certain the captain will be brought around very soon.

I have decided to write to you after noticing a pile of letters in the captain's tent, to keep you updated. I will send another one as soon as he will recover.

Yours faithfully,

Aruko Juugy."

* * *

**1 December 2010**

"Dear Miss Haruno,

As promised, I sent you a letter regarding our captain's health situation. Last night he recovered from the coma and early this morning was sent back on the battlefield due to the fact that there are few shinobi left, capable of fighting.

The captain told me to write you he is sorry for not writing the letter himself, but he had to regain his strength before going back in the frontline. He is also worried about you and the child. Please send back a letter describing how are you and the baby feeling.

Yours faithfully,

Aruko Juugy."

* * *

**13 February 2011**

"Dear Miss Haruno,

Captain was captured by the enemy, but we are certain they are keeping him alive for interrogation. We will go on an undercover mission to retreat him in a few days. I am truly sorry.

Regards,

Yume Kudasaki."

* * *

**10 April 2011**

"Dear Sakura,

I am deeply sorry to inform you that the mission failed and Sasuke Uchiha was murdered, along with his teammates. We suppose it was Sasuke's body because the only ninja who survived saw a man in ANBU uniform, among his dead teammates, which corresponds his description. We also couldn't retrieve his body and send it to Konoha to be buried because of the risks involved.

I know it must be hard for you, Sakura, but keep your head up. I am sure he didn't want you to suffer, so please grant his wish and try to move on. I heard that you gave birth to a wonderful child. Congratulations. Take care of him and please, take care of yourself.

Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

**29 January 2012**

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Sasuke cursed as he carefully got up from the wet soil, trying hard to ignore the pain in his chest. Those broken ribs have caused enough pain for the last year. He remembered getting them while he was interrogated by some Rain ninjas, trying to make him spit Suna's tactic. But of course, Sasuke being an ANBU, knew he shouldn't give away such information, so instead, he took all the hits the Rain ninjas gave him and bared all the torture they made him go through, physical or psychical. After a while he was a wreck. He knew those bastards had to kill him, but instead, they kept him for their amusement. He was their personal punching bag. However, because of all the wounds and blood loss, he went into a deep coma. After he woke up, 2 months later, he realized that is was quiet. A little too quiet. He found himself standing beside his deceased teammates, the smell of corpses lingering in the air. It took him a while before he realized war was over.

Despite the fact that he had been in coma for 2 months, his chakra fuels didn't go up. Instead, they were as low as it can get, which made it difficult for Sasuke to walk, even stumbled walk. Because of his severe wounds, Sasuke found he often faint in the middle of nowhere, which led to a series of new wounds. For instance, the broken ribs which healed during his coma, had cracked each and every time he fell on the hard ground.

The raven haired got on his feet, determined to get to his fiancée and son as soon as possible. Again, he wasted too much time as he was asleep. He prayed that he wasn't too late. Those 3 years hadn't passed, right? He still had time to go home, right? He didn't quite know, regarding that he was in coma and didn't know for how long.

The young Uchiha looked up at the sky where the storm clouds were before only to be met by the crystal clear sky. He also noticed the fact that the sun was setting, making a spectacular show of colors as the bright blue was replaced by pastel colors such as orange, pink, and purple before it went to a darker shade. He started walking again, barely keeping himself on his feet. As he passed the gates, he wondered if Sakura still lived in the Uchiha compound. His heard started to race as he thought of her beautiful face and those stunning green eyes of hers which mesmerized him the very second he met her. He could almost feel her silky lock running though his scarred hands, her sweet perfume, that dazzling smile of hers…

The village lights went on, paving their way thought the night as it settled over his beloved home. He saw civilians closing their stores and going home to their families, something he hoped to achieve soon. He saw people staring at him, but choose to ignore them, focusing on finding the way home. He passed the Ramen restaurant and smirked as he saw his best friend eating ramen like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke decided not to bother him and continued his way home. He smiled. Home. He hadn't used that word in a while.

Suddenly, the ANBU captain stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. His mansion had the lights on. He stood there a while before gathering enough courage to continue his way. He was going to see his son. The very first Uchiha child of many to come. Sasuke walked on the wet pavement, his hard steps echoing in the complete silence that surrounded him. He was now in front of the door. He took his trembling hand to the door, but before he could knock he heard her laugher filling his ears. Was she with someone, or alone with the child? He decided to check first, so he went to the living room window, holding his breath. Had she changed for the past years? How did the child look like? And what was his name? As he stood in front of the window he saw the pink haired woman playing with the little raven haired boy on the floor. His heart had skipped a beat as the boy turned around on his four legs, Sasuke now being able to see his face. And it was angelic, just like his mother's. He saw him opening his big emerald orbs wide as he started laughing when his mother started ticking him. He had a cute button nose which resembled her mother's which wrinkled as he started laughing again, this time because the pinkette placed butterfly kisses on his forehead.

He looked closely at Sakura and recognized her as being the same as when he left. Her long bubblegum hair twisted up in a loose bun, her wide apple pools sparkling with love. However, something has definitely changed at her. Sasuke studied closely the hand placed on the little ones tummy and was stunned. She didn't wear the ring he gave her when he asked her to marry him. The ring she was currently wearing was foreign to him. He bowled his hands into tight fists.

'Don't tell me I'm too late!'

Walking down the staircase was a tall red haired man who placed a kiss on Sakura's full lips as soon as he sat down next to her. At that point, Sasuke wanted to scream. He couldn't believe he was late! He lost her. He was sure he wasn't late. Those three years had already passed? He was about to go inside and demand some answers, but he decided that what was done was done. He lost his chance. He was the one who told her to move on, after all. Who knows, maybe she thought he was dead since the war was over and he didn't show up. The charcoal eyed man turned around and took some steps in the opposite direction of the mansion. He decided it was best for her to think he was dead. She had moved on. She had rebuilt her life. Interfering wasn't going to do her any good. She appeared to be happily married to the man sitting beside her. He wasn't going to destroy that.

The pinkette noticed something wasn't right. For a split second she felt a familiar chakra in front of her mansion. She couldn't figure out whose was it, though. She got up from the floor with her small baby in her loving arms as she opened the door. She walked outside and was welcomed by the moisture in the air. She took a big breath and smiled. She loved the smell lingering in the air after raining. She looked around for the one who possessed the chakra she felt earlier but was disappointed as she saw nobody. She let her son down for a minute as she went inside to take her and the baby's coats.

Sasuke walked down that narrow street when he heard the door open, but decided to ignore it. She didn't need to see him. He turned around, hoping he could take a glance of her before he went, but was stunned to see the small baby crawling on its own down the street. He turned his head back in front of him, deciding it was no longer his problem. Then he heard the sweet voice of the woman he loved calling out his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" she smiled as she grabbed the baby in her arms. "Don't you run away like that ever again, you little prick!" She noticed the man walking down the street stopping as he heard the name. Because of the darkness around her, she couldn't actually identify the man so she decided to go back inside.

Sasuke smiled as the voice of his lover echoed in his mind. He smirked. He named the child after him. Both his first name and his last. As he was walking away from his house, a tear almost rolled down his face. One of his goals was already achieved. The Uchiha clan would, in the end, rebuild itself.

* * *

**I know this story didn't turn out like most of you wanted. I am a huge SasuSaku fan, and I decided that for now, I needed to focus on Sasuke's selfless side. I believe that for some of you it is unbelievable that Sakura moved on so quickly, but that's only Sasuke's point of view. He doesn't really know what is in her heart, so here, you can imagine whatever scenario you want, that she moved on without thinking of him, or exactly the opposite.**

**I also want to thank those who took their time to read and review this story. So, thank you :)**


End file.
